1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child safety seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
A child safety seat is typically used in an automobile vehicle to properly restrain a child in the event of accidental collision. It is widely known that a child safety seat that is placed in a rear facing position can provide better protection, because it can distribute crash forces over a larger portion of the body (i.e., the back supporting the head). Accordingly, safety experts and car seat manufacturers usually recommend to seat children in a vehicle in a rear facing position until the age of 2 years old. As the child grows older, the child safety seat then may be installed in a forward facing position.
Child safety seats available on the market may have a base and a child seat supported thereon. Depending on the size of the child, the child seat may be adjusted relative to the base in order to set a desirable recline angle and provide a comfortable and safe sitting environment for the child. However, the traditional child safety seats generally offer a limited number of recline positions, which cannot desirably adapt to any child's size. Moreover, the release handle used for recline adjustment is usually provided in a central region on a backrest of the child seat or at a center of the base, which may not offer easy access for a caregiver if the child seat were to be adjusted while it rests on a vehicle seat.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved child safety seat that allows convenient recline adjustment, and can address at least the foregoing issues.